


waiting for the drop

by kasprina



Series: took a little time to make a little better [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Bonding (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But GCPD for his day job, Canon: Dick and Jason don't get–, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Angst, Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhh you're wrong, but this time, take notes DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasprina/pseuds/kasprina
Summary: With a sigh, Dick pulled the cruiser over and flashed his lights.The teen walking down the sidewalk jumped then glared as Dick stepped out of the cruiser. “I don’t know what happened, officer.”"Sure you don’t.” Dick leaned against the hood, arms crossed. “What do you think you're doing out this late?”"None of your damn business."---Being a big brother is hard. But Dick is going to try his best anyway.This series has no specific reading order.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: took a little time to make a little better [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 296





	waiting for the drop

Gotham was quiet. That was how Dick knew something was up. He hadn’t had a quiet night in years. Sure enough, around midnight, he saw it. All things considered, this wasn’t too bad...yet. With a sigh, Dick pulled the cruiser over and flashed his lights. 

The teen walking down the sidewalk jumped then glared as Dick stepped out of the cruiser. “I don’t know what happened, officer.”

"Sure you don’t.” Dick leaned against the hood, arms crossed. “What do you think you're doing out this late?”

"None of your damn business."

They stared at each other until Dick broke first. "Get in the car."

“No way.”

“You’re not being arrested.”

“Don’t care.”

“Jason, get in the car.” He sighed. “Please. Or I’ll call you in as a runaway and make a fuss with the station.”

Scowling, Jason stomped over as Dick opened the passenger door. "You're not even making me sit in the backseat, gee thanks."

"I will if you don't answer my question.” Dick said as he climbed into the driver's seat. “What are you doing out this late?" Jason frowned at his lap and said nothing. He looked small in his hoodie despite the bluster and anger. "Was it something at school?” He ventured. “Something with Bruce? Our mutual hobby?"

He hadn’t spent a lot of time with Jason in or out of costume (and felt a little guilty about it). Partly because seeing Jason in his old colors made him feel the strangest mix of feelings, including happy and sad. And partly because he was busy with the force. Though that was just an excuse for not being sure how to be a big brother to a prickly thirteen year old from the streets. 

The first few times they’d met, Jason had flinched and fled because of his loud voice and laugh. So Dick tried to tone down a bit. Now Jason watched suspiciously from the mile high walls he put up despite Dick’s attempts to be friendly, especially once he knew Dick was a cop. Though recently they’d shared a few laughs in costume which _hopefully_ meant bricks were being knocked down.

"You wouldn't get it." Jason muttered as he glared out at the passing city.

“Try me?” 

Jason scowled again. "Just leave me at the bus station and go back to your arrests, Officer Dickface." 

So much for bricks coming down.

As tempting as the offer was, Dick pulled into a fast food drive-thru instead. “Hungry?”

***

For a lanky kid, he sure could put food away. Dick watched Jason wolf down his burger like a starving man. “You’re gonna choke.” Jason looked him dead in the eyes as he shoved fries into his already full mouth. Dick sighed.

They were sitting side-by-side on a deserted pier. Dick already let Alfred know that he found Jason and would bring him home later. And not so subtly implied that Batman should _not_ drop out of the sky to check in on them. Besides commenting on Jason's eating habits, they hadn't spoken. It was taking everything in him to not continue needling Jason with questions. They just seemed to make Jason close up even more. So silence it was. 

As Jason continued to massacre his food, Dick idly listened to the radio chatter coming from his squad car behind them. No one had seemed to notice his absence yet and if they did he would simply tell the truth. He was with a potential runaway. 

"Shouldn't you be working?" Jason asked after Dick leaned back to listen to a particularly important sounding message (it wasn't).

"I'd rather be right here." Dick said carefully, hoping his words wouldn't spook the boy.

Jason frowned and crumpled his burger wrapper. "Yeah right."

"Cross my heart and swear on the circus, I'm not lying." Dick said as Jason rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it." Jason threw a burnt fry into the water. "Why are you all so damned nice?" Dick stayed silent. "I hit Bruce with a tire iron, sneak fancy old books from his library, and mess up on patrol but he's still so damned patient! Alfred teaches me to cook and brings me snacks after school and doesn't mind when I ask him a million questions! I don't–” Jason stopped, searching for words. 

Then, all at once, the fight left him. When he spoke again it was in a more subdued voice, shoulders hunched. “Your question...it was something with Bruce.” Jason practically mumbled. “I freaked out this morning and Bruce helped me through it. Even missed a meeting to stay home with me. I felt like a burden.”

Dick’s heart sank. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Jason up in a big hug. But he didn't move and let the boy keep talking.

“I really like living at the Manor. I like Bruce. I like Alfred. I even like you." Jason added begrudgingly and Dick nudged him with his elbow. "I've never had any of this. It feels like I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for the moment Bruce gets fed up and kicks me to the curb."

"I get it.” Dick said. "I've never told anyone this but when I get hit with fear toxin…” He stared hard at the water, struggling to even voice the fears. But Jason needed to hear he wasn’t alone. “Sometimes I see Bruce saying that he regrets picking me up off that circus tent floor. That he should have left me there in the dirt. I guess one time I said something out loud because when I woke up, Bruce told me that he never once regretted bringing me home. Not even on our worst days.” 

He looked over to see Jason staring at him in shock. “I promise you that Bruce won't ever throw you out. He didn't throw me out after bad days or when I failed miserably as Robin. He definitely won't throw you out either. And even if he tries, Alfred and I won't let him." 

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes as Jason mulled over Dick’s words. At last Jason took a slow breath. "You call him dad."

"Yeah I do. We’re partners and friends but he’s also my dad."

"Do you think...do you think he’d mind if I...called him dad too?"

"I think he'd love it." Dick said with a smile. "But Jason...you don't have to say it to make Bruce keep you. You're in this family for good, no escaping it."

"Guess this means no bus station, huh?" Jason said after another long moment with a poorly hidden smile.

Dick affectionately bumped Jason's shoulder. "No bus station."

***

Dick had barely parked the car when Bruce flew out the front door. "Jay!" Bruce gathered him into a hug. "Don't scare us like that again lad."

"I'm sorry." Jason said, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck. "I won't do it again. I promise dad.” Bruce’s arms tightened even more, hand covering the back of Jason’s head protectively. Dick shared a warm smile with Alfred. “I’m sorry about patrol–"

"It’s alright. We can always patrol tomorrow. Come on, let's get you to bed." Bruce stood, still holding Jason tight. Jason, for his part, was clinging equally tight, looking very much like a koala attached to Bruce’s side.

"Are you coming in, Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

Dick shook his head. "I need to wrap up my shift at the precinct." 

“But you're coming back after, right?" Jason asked. That had _not_ been his plan but Jason looked so hopeful and now Bruce did too and–

"Yeah I'll come back, Little Wing." 

***

By the time Dick made it back it was almost 2 in the morning. He was dragging but dammit he wasn’t letting Jason down, he was going to do this big brother thing right. Even if the kid was probably sawing logs by now and would be none the wiser if he’d gone back to his apartment. 

Bruce met him in the front hall with a hug. "I’m glad you found him. He waited until I’d gone down to the cave then bolted. Alfred and I both thought he was with the other.” Dick couldn’t help but admire Jason’s timing, the sneaky little twerp. No wonder he’d been roaming alone for so long. “Did he tell you why he ran?"

"Remember what you told me the first time I was hit with fear toxin?" Dick asked instead, going straight to the heart of it. Bruce nodded. "Jason needs to hear that from you. And he needs to hear it more often than I did and not just in costume. This is all new to him and he’s adjusting but that doesn't mean he doesn't love it. Or you."

Bruce seemed taken aback and for a moment it looked like he was going to protest. Then he simply nodded, rubbing his jaw. "You're right. I could stand to say it more.” 

“You’re doing a good job, Bruce.” Dick added. “He told me about this morning. It meant a lot to him.”

Bruce squeezed his son’s shoulder. “I'm glad he talked to you, Dick. He also demanded that I send you up to his room when you returned even if he was asleep." He added with a chuckle.

Dutifully, Dick went to the dark bedroom. "You awake Jason?" A sleepy noise slipped from under the comforter and he kneeled next to the bed. "Bruce said you wanted to see me?"

"Didn't say thanks for the burger." Jason mumbled, poking his head out. "Thanks. I...liked talking with you."

"I liked talking with you too, Jay." He ran his fingers through Jason's messy hair. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I'll come visit more often."

Dick wasn’t sure how Jason managed to look both bleary _and_ skeptical. "Y’mean it?"

"Yeah I mean it. I'm so serious I'm giving you this.” Dick pulled out a key. “It's for my apartment. If you ever want to get away again or you miss me, you can have Alfred drive you over. Or I can come pick you up. Okay?" His chest grew tight as Jason clutched the key in both hands, nodding vigorously.

"You gonna stay the night?" Again, not his plan but–

"Sure, why the hell not.” 

Much to his surprise, his little brother shuffled over in bed and patted the newly empty space. As soon as he climbed under the covers, Jason was snuggled against him. “Sorry I called you Officer Dickface.” He whispered.

Dick bit back a snort and smoothed Jason’s hair. “It’s okay, Little Wing, it’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My kryptonite is the boys calling Bruce "dad". Be still my heart.
> 
> Inspired by dialogue prompt: “I don’t know what happened, officer.”


End file.
